


IMMORTALITY

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Alexander the Great - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology, Heroes-Fandom, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Troy - Fandom
Genre: Death, God - Freeform, Greek - Freeform, Immortal, Love, M/M, Reborn - Freeform, Troy - Freeform, War, kingsman - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Vì đây là một câu chuyện hỗn tạp và mang tính chất thần thoại nên tôi xin lỗi về một cột mốc lịch sử. Nếu mọi người biết về Troy thì sẽ hiểu tôi đang xin lỗi về điều gì.





	IMMORTALITY

**Author's Note:**

> Vì đây là một câu chuyện hỗn tạp và mang tính chất thần thoại nên tôi xin lỗi về một cột mốc lịch sử. Nếu mọi người biết về Troy thì sẽ hiểu tôi đang xin lỗi về điều gì.

1600 TCN

Thành Sparta, hoàng hậu của vua Amyclas vừa hạ sinh một hoàng tử, cậu bé chào đời đã được định sẵn sẽ trở thành vua. Cậu bé xinh đẹp, trắng trẻo, đậm chất Hy Lạp trong từng nếp xoăn nâu mềm nơi mái tóc cậu. Và Apollo, vị thần bảo trợ cho người Sparta cả đời tôn kính, thờ phụng Người, không có một nghĩa vụ nào chính đáng hơn là ban phước cho vị hoàng tử vừa chào đời. Cậu bé xinh đẹp này sẽ mãi mãi được sống trong sự bảo bọc, yêu quý và trông nom từ thần.

20 năm sau, Người vẫn làm đúng bổn phận và trách nhiệm của mình. Hyacinthus – cậu bé con ngày nào đã trưởng thành qua từng ngày, xinh đẹp và tráng kiện như mọi chàng trai Sparta cần phải có, kiên cường như chính đức vua nhưng vẫn mang nét mềm mại, dịu dàng từ hoàng hậu. Apollo ngây ngất, say mê mỗi khi gần cậu. Người luôn bên cậu, trong vai một người bạn nhưng không hề lừa dối cậu về thân phận thật sự của mình. Và Hyacinthus, đã vốn quen thuộc với người bạn tấm bé của mình, chẳng hề thấy phiền lòng tí nào về cái thân phận bất tử ấy. Miễn là Apollo luôn ở bên – và Người luôn như vậy – thì với Hyacinthus, như thế là đủ.

Họ bên nhau ngày đêm, dù cho Apollo chẳng bao giờ ngủ, Người vẫn luôn bên cậu, trông chừng từng giấc ngủ của cậu. Người chẳng buồn trở về Olympus, cũng chẳng ghé thăm đền thờ ban lời tiên tri đến các tư tế và nữ tu. Tình cảm của họ ngày càng bền chặt như chính bản thân cả hai. Dù Người vẫn luôn biết rằng, một ngày nào đó, Hyacinthus của Người sẽ phải ra đi. Chỉ là Người không ngờ đến sự ra đi ấy lại đến quá sớm như vậy. Thật là một xúc phạm không sao tả nổi với một vị thần mà đặc biệt người ấy là là thần Tiên tri.

Apollo quá yêu Hyacinthus đến mức bỏ bê cả cỗ xe Mặt Trời và cả những chiến mã của mình. Và thần chẳng thấy gì là tội lỗi cho việc đó khi giờ đây đã có Hyacinthus mềm mại trong vòng tay mình. Vị thần âm nhạc như Apollo chưa từng phải ca hát nếu thần không muốn, còn đám phàm nhân thì càng không thể có vinh hạnh ấy. Thế mà đã hơn 20 năm nay, đêm nào Người cũng hát ru Hyacinthus. Thần gãy đàn lia cho cậu nghe mỗi khi cậu muốn. Cậu là người trần duy nhất được phép chạm vào thần, được nghe thần hát và chơi đàn, được đích thân thần trị thương mỗi khi tập luyện và là người duy nhất dám gây gổ với thần mà vẫn bình yên vô sự.

“Hyacinth!”  
“Tôi nghe đây, Apollo.”

Cậu nằm ôm ấp lấy tấm ngực to lớn, vững chãi của Người, ngón tay xoắn lấy những lọn tóc xoăn vàng ánh kim sáng lấp lánh của Apollo. Mái tóc thần luôn sáng rực ánh dương như thế, ban đêm chúng lại càng sáng hơn nữa. Như mẹ Leto hay nói, Apollo và Artemis – em gái song sinh của thần – là những tinh tú, và tinh tú thì luôn ngời sáng và trường tồn. Thần luôn tự hào về vẻ đẹp của mình nhưng 20 năm nay thì không, mái tóc ấy khiến Hyacinthus phân tâm và khó ngủ hàng đêm. Nhưng cậu có vẻ chẳng để tâm lắm đến chuyện này, cậu luôn nghịch ngợm với mái tóc ấy và Apollo luôn sẵn lòng cho phép điều đó.

“Ngươi sẽ mãi yêu ta chứ, Hyacinth?”  
“Người cần phải hỏi sao?”  
“Ta chỉ bối rối. Ta chưa từng có tình cảm này với ai cả.”  
“Còn Người, Người cũng sẽ như thế chứ?”  
“Ta sẽ yêu ngươi ngay cả khi ta đã chết.”  
“Người bất tử, Apollo. Người sẽ không bao giờ chết.”  
“Ta bất tử vì được con người thờ phụng. Một khi họ không còn nữa…”  
“Vẫn còn tôi, tôi sẽ luôn thờ phụng Người. Đừng lo.”  
“Nhưng ngươi không bất tử, Hyacinthus. Ta lo lắng điều này hàng đêm.”  
“Nhưng Người yêu tôi không phải sao, tôi sẽ mãi bất tử trong tim Người. Giờ thì không tranh cãi nữa. Tôi cần một nụ hôn từ Người đấy.”  
Mấy ngàn năm trong cuộc đời bất tử, chưa khi nào Apollo cảm thấy như thế. Những nụ hôn với Hyacinthus luôn khiến thần thậm chí dám từ bỏ cả Olympus cùng cuộc sống vĩnh hằng.

……….

“Anh thế nào rồi Apollo?”  
Thần ngoái nhìn lại phía sau, trên chiếc giường nơi Hyacinthus đang thở nhè nhẹ trong giấc ngủ.  
“Anh ổn, Artemis! Chúng ta ra ngoài đi. Hyacinthus chỉ mới vừa chợp mắt thôi. Cậu ấy sẽ tỉnh mất.”

Hai anh em họ dạo dọc bờ biển, đã lâu lắm rồi từ lần cuối cùng cả hai trò chuyện cùng nhau hồi ở Delos. Em ấy xoay sang nhìn nghiêm nghị vào Apollo, mái tóc đen tuyền và đôi mắt màu bạc ánh lên dưới ánh trăng. Là anh em song sinh nhưng cả hai chẳng có điểm nào giống nhau cả.

“Zeus không vui về chuyện này đâu Apollo. Cha nói anh bỏ bê công việc vì một người phàm. Như thế là đáng trách.”  
“Anh không quan tâm. Anh đã nhiều lần cầu cha cho Hyacinthus được bất tử. Nhưng ông ấy nào nghe. Ông ấy nào quan tâm đến tình cảm con cái mình.”  
“Nhưng việc đó sẽ gây hại cho Hyacinthus. Chuyện anh chống đối cha ấy. Cha có thể không trừng phạt anh nhưng ông ấy có thể sẽ trút giận lên Hyacinthus. Và em nói cho anh biết, không chỉ có mình anh đâu, anh có đối thủ đấy anh trai, thần Gió Tây, em nghe các thợ săn bảo rằng ông ấy cũng thích Hyacinthus. Tốt nhất anh nên cẩn thận.”  
“Hắn ta thì làm được gì một vị thần tối cao như anh chứ. Về phần cha, anh sẽ cẩn thận.”

……….

Nhưng thật ra cái kẻ lí ra chẳng thể làm được gì ấy lại thật sự làm nên chuyện.

……….

“Ta sẽ cho thần thấy thế nào là một cú ném đĩa thần thánh. Ngay cả thần cũng không bắt được đâu.”  
Apollo cười trước vẻ rạng rỡ của người tình. Bình thường thần sẽ xem đấy là một lời xúc phạm, nhưng khi thoát ra từ đôi môi của Hyacinthus, tất cả chỉ như một vườn hồng thơm ngát.  
Và dĩ nhiên, cú ném ấy quả là thần sầu thật, cậu là hoàng tử Sparta, dân Sparta sinh ra đã là một chiến binh nhưng không thể vì thế mà chiếc đĩa có thể thoát được tầm với của một vị thần, nhất là khi Apollo lại là một cung thủ. Thần luôn bắt trúng hay bắn trúng mọi thứ. Chiếc đĩa giờ đây đã nằm gọn trong tay thần với sự ngưỡng mộ lóe sáng trong mắt Hyacinthus.

“Giờ thì xem nhé.”

Thần ném chiếc đĩa, luôn cẩn thận hạ xuống gần như hoàn toàn sức mạnh thần thánh trong khi vui chơi cùng chàng trai của Người. Một ngọn gió từ đâu nổi lên, lái chiếc đĩa hết tốc lực hướng thẳng vào vầng trán cao ráo của chàng trai.

Ôi vầng trán xinh đẹp của Hyacinthus, vầng trán của người tình. Tình yêu ngàn đời của Apollo nứt toác, dòng máu đỏ thẫm nhanh chóng tuôn chảy ướt mái tóc xoăn nâu mà thần ngày đêm yêu mến. Hyacinthus ngọt ngào ngã xuống trong vòng tay Apollo. Làn da cậu tái đi, còn đâu ánh hồng tràn đầy nhựa sống như nắng sớm nơi gò má ấy.

“Đừng mà, Hyacinth, ta xin ngươi. Đừng rời bỏ ta. Tất cả là lỗi của ta. Luôn luôn là lỗi của ta.”  
“Ngài đừng khóc mà Apollo.”  
“Không, ta sẽ mang ngươi đến gặp Zeus. Ông ấy sẽ cứu ngươi.”

……….

“Con cầu cha. Cha hãy cứu lấy Hyacinthus. Nếu cha muốn trừng phạt, hãy trừng phạt con.”  
“Apollo! Có những thứ con phải tuân theo số phận. Ta rất tiếc.”  
“KHÔNG! CHA VỐN CỨU ĐƯỢC HYACINTHUS. CHỈ LÀ CHA GHÉT TA VÌ ĐÃ BỎ BÊ CÔNG VIỆC.”

Chưa khi nào Apollo thấy bản thân mất kiểm soát như vậy, thần gào lên như giông tố. Cả đỉnh Olympus không ai không nghe thấy tiếng khóc ai oán của thần.

“CÒN NGƯƠI! ZEPHYRUS! TÊN THẦN GIÓ MẠT HẠN. CHÍNH NGƯƠI. NGƯƠI PHẢI TRẢ GIÁ.”

Nói rồi nhanh như chớp, Apollo đứng dậy rút mũi tên trong bao vốn luôn nằm phía sau lưng thần, giương cung hướng về phía Zephyrus. Đôi mắt Apollo xanh biêng biếc, rực sáng như Mặt Trời, hằn lên nét hận thù vô hạn.

“APOLLO!”

Thần Zeus lên tiếng hòng ngăn chặn mũi tên nhưng cây cung của Apollo đã sáng rực màu lửa. Bỗng mọi thứ biến mất, cứ như cơn giận của Apollo chưa từng tồn tại. Một bàn tay run rẩy nắm hờ lấy cổ chân thần do hơi thở người ấy đã dần cạn kiệt.

 

“A…pol..lo”  
Thần quẳng cây cung thần đi, quỳ mọp xuống bên cạnh Hyacinthus. Môi cậu đang run rẩy từng cơn.  
“Đừng…làm…vậy.”  
“Đừng. Hyacinth. Ta sẽ mang ngươi đến cầu Hades. Ông ấy sẽ chấp nhận lời thỉnh cầu của ta.”  
“Không, Apollo. Cứ…để…vậy….”  
Cậu cười rồi trút hơi thở cuối cùng.

Apollo ôm chặt lấy cơ thể mà Ngài yêu thương, Ngài khóc, nước mắt ướt đẫm chiếc áo đỏ màu máu mà Hyacinth đang mặc. Ngài cởi áo choàng ánh kim đang khoác bọc lấy thi thể của cậu.

“Tại sao lại cho ta sự bất tử trong khi ta không thể bên ngươi? Tại sao không để cái chết đến với ta? Ta không cần sự bất tử. Hãy cho ta chết cùng ngươi, Hyacinth. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đến Elysium. Ta sẽ gãy đàn cho ngươi nghe và hát bất cứ bản nhạc nào ngươi yêu cầu. Ta thề sẽ không gây gổ với ngươi nữa. Miễn là chúng ta được bên nhau.”

 

Người ta đồn rằng máu của Hyacinthus hoặc chính cơ thể cậu đã được Apollo hóa thành loài hoa lan dạ hương. Nhưng sự thật không phải vậy. Đó là nước mắt thần, suốt hàng thế kỷ sau đó vẫn không ngừng rơi.

……….

“Chúng ta cần phải làm gì đó thưa Cha.”  
“Con muốn ta phải làm sao đây, Artemis?”  
“Apollo đã đau khổ gần cả ngàn năm rồi thưa Cha. Ban đầu con nghĩ rằng anh sẽ dần nguôi ngoai nhưng anh không xuống hạ giới kể từ ngày ấy. Lần nào gặp con cũng thấy anh ấy gãy đàn, là bài hát anh ấy hay chơi cho Hyacinthus nghe ấy. Đôi mắt anh buồn thăm thẳm. Nhiều lần các thợ săn bắt gặp anh ấy khóc, dưới trăng, bên mộ Hyacinthus.”  
“Ta biết, Artemis. Tóc nó sáng rực dưới ánh trăng, khó lòng mà không thấy. Nó tưởng ta không quan tâm nhưng kì thực ta vẫn luôn dõi theo nó. Nó vẫn trách ta chuyện ngày ấy ngay cả khi ta đã giáng chức Zephyrus.”  
“Cha có thể…”  
“Có lẽ lần này ta nên thực hiện bổn phận của một người cha. Ta sẽ đến thăm Hades một chuyến.”  
“Cha tính…”  
“Không, Artemis. Người đã chết thì không thể sống lại. Nhưng ta sẽ giúp thằng bé chấm dứt nỗi đau. Ta sẽ thu hồi sự bất tử.”


End file.
